If Dreams Hold Meanings
by piratelover06
Summary: Anamaria's POV at what might be one of her greatest fears. You have to read the whole thing through, don't stop when you think it's sad, just read and review please. No Character deaths


**If Dreams Hold Meanings...**

**I don't own any of it, it all belongs to Disney...I wished I owned it and if they were willing to give it to me, I would be more than willing to take it...ok read on, please...**

**OK, this is Ana's POV on what might be one of her greatest fears. Sorry to everyone who is expecting a sequel to 'Pirates in our waters' but I haven't had any good ideas lately but don't worry it will come soon. But right now, read an review and have some rum! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...ok read on: **

_(Anamaria's POV) _

'Twas a battle, a bloody battle in the heat of the day. Battles were something that all pirates tried to avoid, but never ran from when it was time to fight. Today, it was that time.

_The Black Pearl _is a wonderful ship, swift and true, stunning and beautiful, even in battle, which it has seen the most of. Yet, battle is hard even to the swift and the brave, to all the pirates and their captain.

Aye, 'tis true that battle is inevitable and you must be prepared for anything. Of, course on this particular day, I dare say I was not prepared for anything.

The Captain had warned us, to be ready, to hold steady, to listen to orders for our life depended on it as well as the ship's. And because I was "First Mate" I was told to go to the stern and the Captain was at the stem. 'Tis such a long distance and fear lapped at the back of my mind. For this was no ordinary battle, mind you a Navy ship had caught up to us and we have to fight to the death.

"Twas unavoidable, luv, they'll follow us to the ends of the earth unless we show them who's stronger. I despise it as much as you...but sometimes we have to make hard decisions." Jack told me seriously, a rare moment if you know Jack Sparrow.

I could tell he was worried about his Pearl and his crew. The Navy is the worst fear of pirates.

Aye, even pirates have fears, though we know not to show it as some. 'For 'tis better to die fighting, then to go down without trying' is what I always tell me-self.

So, here we are, in the heat of day and battle, the sound of metal against metal is ringing in my ears as even I parry with a midshipmen. It is now hand to hand combat, kill or be killed. I'll always choose the former. But, one day I know we will be met with the latter. The midshipmen makes a fatal mistake, but instead of running him through, I tell him to leave and if I ever see the likes of him, I'll send 'im to Davey Jones.

The bullets fly, the smoke seems as if it will never clear. I believe we have sent the Navy running, they should be ashamed of attacking the Black Pearl. They did forget one very important thing, our Captain is _Captain Jack Sparrow. _

With that thought, Jack is now the first thing in my mind. My eyes frantically survey the ship. Where the bloody hell is that bloody pirate? Fear creeps at the back of my mind, like an unwanted stranger. The smoke clears at the wrong moment.

I see the Naval Officer aim, I yell but my voice blends in with those around me. I'm too far to shoot the officer or rescue Jack. I freeze.

I see him fall not more than a split-second later. Fear gripes my heart, twists it, turns it like a knife was jabbed in it. I think no more; I break into a run, towards my Captain, the one bloody man who could make feel as if the world were crashing around my shoulders.

The officer and the midshipmen, save for the dead ones had begun to retreat. I'm not sure if they see that might be the smartest thing once my fury and hurt is taken out on them.

I push past the pirates, my crew mates, somehow the run from stern to stem seems a million miles long. The one thought in my mind is Jack.

After all the world has dealt me, why this? Why take Jack away from me? I love him, probably more than life itself, I may never have told him that in so many words, but he knows it.

Our life was fine, we had taken a prize and the Navy had to catch up to us. They brought my world down in one moment.

Finally, I had reached him. Gibbs was there, but in my blind state I pushed him away and yelled, "MOVE!"

I knelt beside my fallen captain, touched his arm and listened to his labored breathing. This was indeed one of my greatest fears. This is why I dreaded and resisted to this relationship from the start. The fear of loss was too great, even though I had pushed it to the back of my mind. Even though, Jack had made me feel deserving, trustworthy and even like a woman who had risen above her status in a man's world.

As these thoughts and more raced through my already grief-stricken head, I knew that I never should have loved him. Yet, even that would have been impossible. Jack Sparrow was more to me than a bloody pirate who stole my boat, he was my captain, my friend and most of all the man I loved more than life itself. He was what had made life worth living and now it was being sucked away from me almost like the shells being pulled away with the waves.

Death is inevitable. It comes to all and does not care whom it rips away in the process.

I was a pirate, a woman and black at that, Jack had told me that I was more fierce than any man on his pearl and he was right. Yet, I still could shed tears and those who cry sometimes are far stronger then those who think tears are weak.

No one dared speak, the wind that was once so refreshing blew on my face, bringing with it the stench of those who had died.

When my first salty tear dropped, no one said a word. I had no words to say to my fallen captain. He took my hand in his and with gasping breaths said, "Ana, luv don't cry for me. I shall get better, all I need is some rum." It did nothing to lighten my mood, I saw in his eyes that he knew he was dying and beyond help.

"Why, Jack? Why? Why me? Why now? You were _"Captain Jack Sparrow"! _Believed to be invincible, even by Barbossa who ran you through with a sword!"

My tears started to come, but I stopped them, I could not let the crew see me cry.

"Ana...luv, take care of me _Pearl_, she is yours now and the crew. I will always be with you in the wind, in the soft rockings of the ship. I love ye and ye know it..."

My sobbing cries seemed louder than the ocean.

I awoke in a cold sweat, sobbing and crying. My sleeping captain stirred but did not rise. Too much rum last night, I wager. I quietly got of the bed and walked on the deck. As I leaned over the rail and looked into the water, I wondered what brought on that nightmare. Was it my fear of losing Jack driving me to have these nightmares?

"Ana, whatever are you doing out 'ere?"

"Jack, I had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. I dreamt I had lost you."

"Well, ye found me now." When he saw my eyes flash, he quickly added, "Luv, you know if ye drink rum before bed it won't give you nightmares."

"Jack, you think rum can solve everything.."

"Aye, that's true, it can solve wars and famines and diseases and..."

A word to the wise, never try to have a serious talk with a half-drink, half-awake Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, I don't want to lose you." There, I had said it and then I rushed into his arms. He seemed taken aback, surprised by my sudden show of affection. However, he did not resist and spoke probably the only sane thing he had said all evening.

"Ana, 'tis never good to fear loss. When ye fear loss, you lose the time you have to live with the person you fear to lose, savvy? Live each day as it comes, drink ye some rum and when the time comes it'll hurt less. Death is inevitable, we shall all face it but should never fear it. I love ye and that will never change. Now, since we're up where's me rum?"

Leave it to Jack, one moment he is all seriousness and the next he wants his rum. I suppose he's right though and I could use a drink. I'll never figure out how I fell in love with him and how our love is deeper than the ocean, though we don't say it, it's obvious.

I glanced at the water one more time and wondered if dreams or rather nightmares can hold truths. If this one does, I'll not fear it, I'm a pirate and I'll face it. Still, it may take some time and I'll pray to God that this particular nightmare holds no truth at all.

Now, I do believe it is time for a drink.

**El FIN **

_Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (please and drink some rum)_


End file.
